Kristina Perez
The secretary to her sister Prime Minister, Tessa Crab. Early Life Born in Oxford, the youngest out of Tessa Crab, Toby Crab and Iain Crab, she grew up to be rather spoiled. Unlike her sister known to be driven and willing to do anything to get what she wants, Kristina was known to have a rather pampered life, having a number of successive boyfriends and seen as rather fickle. She soon became a secretary and seemed to be growing up establishing her own life. However Tessa wanting power decides to use Kristina for her political endeavors and manages to get her to come to Grasmere Valley to work in the town hall for her bidding. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 Kristina moves to Grasmere Valley managing to work in the town hall as a secretary for the mayor James Dontos. Tessa Crab however uses Kristina position in the town hall for her to try and gain power of Gramere Valley. Volume 24 When James Dontos becomes fearfully ill, a scramble for power takes place as Tessa Crab attempts to assume the role of mayor for the town.When James Dontos death is announced, Tessa Crab along with Isaac and her sister Kristina Crab, make a dash to the town hall to make sure they obtain power. They are soon chased after by the entire town who wanted to to stop Tessa Crab's attempt in taking over. Kristina is ordered to forge James Dontos's signature which she knew of by heart of a document declaring that in the event of James Dontos death that the role of mayor will go to Tessa. They 'find' this forged document while Tessa and Isaac barge up the town hall from everyone else in the town hoping that their revelation of the document will see Tessa become mayor. However it turned out James Dontos was not dead but had been managed to be healed due to Jason Harrow's efforts. Volume 27 Kristina ends up getting married to George Perez, a prominent banker shortly before her sister calls for a snap election against Sam Bishop following the mishandling of the Fifth Way cult that resulted in a mass suicide with Tessa Crab's husband Isaac being among them. Tessa wins the election and Kristina being her sister's secretary goes straight to the top along with her sister. Volume 33 Kristina gives the news to Tessa Crab that her popularity polls are falling drastically and that no one likes her being Prime Minister. Tessa gets this news just before she finds out that the business block in Midwoodcote is taken hostage by Zeba, Robin Cross and Miss Chalis. Volume 35 She is mentioned when talking about her husband George Perez who despite his connections to the crab family and being a banker was well respected and well liked. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #94 Only the Holy #94 Tale of Mrs Alberta Parkinson Kristina is seen conversing with Lance Luciano as they are wondering why Matthew Pratt was at church.